Truly Dysfunctional
by agent curly
Summary: Throughout their lives they might not have had the best relationships. Morgana's strong dislike of Merlin's previous girlfriends causes the four to reflect over their previous relationships. Modern AU (Two Chapter Short Story) Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin nor any of its characters**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

After everything that has happened throughout his entire life; Merlin never thought that it would be Morgana who would stab him in the back and betray his trust. Yes, they didn't always have the best relationship, and only recently did they start seeing themselves as close friends perhaps even best friends, but still! What Morgana did was unforgivable. With this sole thought in mind he did his best to ignore the woman sitting on the couch across from him, who was so desperately trying to get his attention. But no, not today he had enough of Morgana and he really _did_ need to finish his work for Arthur... Of course, it probably didn't matter if he finished the work today or tomorrow as Arthur didn't even care his thoughts on other things and by ' _things'_ he obviously meant Gwen. Whom Arthur was currently on a date with; leaving him to be alone with Morgana, trapped in his own flat because she refused to leave until he talked to her. Which was _not_ happening!

"Merlin come on."

"Just stop it already. Listen Merlin, I know you're mad at me, but I did it for you because I care about you. If I didn't do what I did I would be a horrible friend for letting you go through with it."

"Will you please just say something." Morgana sighed and got the pillow next to her and threw it at Merlin hitting his laptop.

"What the hell Morgana! This laptop cost me two months' salary can you try not to break it."

"Well if you could just put it down for a second…"

"I will _not._ I'll have you know I am working on something _very important_ for _Arthur_ at the moment and I plan to _finish_ it by the time he gets back from his date with Gwen."

Morgana scoffed as she saw that he continued to look at his computer instead of her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as he laid back on his recliner and put his feet up on the small table in between them.

 _"Yes, I'm sure._ Why don't you stop playing solitaire for one minute and look at me? Just press the damn pause button will you."

Merlin looked up at her and smirked, "I'll have you know that I am _actually_ doing some work", he said turning the computer around showing Morgana all the windows he had open on PowerPoint, Word, and Excel.

Morgana smiled at least that got his attention, "Okay I apologize for assuming, but after last time…"

"Last time I was annoyed at Mordred and I really didn't want anyone to bother me…"

"I'm sorry, I really am Merlin. You know that right?"

Merlin turned his computer around and quickly saved and closed all the windows before turning his laptop off. He stood up from his recliner and made his way towards his room.

"Merlin? Come on where are you…"

"Give me a sec." Merlin said opening the door and walked inside his room leaving his laptop on his desk. He then left and went back to sit on his recliner.

"So?"

"Why, did you do that? We were happy! I never thought that she'd be back and when she finally does come back you go ahead and talk to her like that."

"She was crazy!"

"No, she wasn't!"

"She was taking who knows how many drugs!"

"They were prescribed!"

Morgana laughed, "Do you hear yourself. Merlin, she was bipolar, and I don't mean bipolar like 'she's so bipolar omg bla bla' I mean bipolar as in she is in serious need of medical attention. She attacked people Merlin! She even hurt Arthur for crying out loud! Last time I or even Nimue, you remember her don't you, she hated Arthur so bad and you just cut her out of your life; but Freya come on start thinking with your head Merlin she even tried to slap me!"

"She never hurt me she was always so kind. It's not her fault. She was getting better."

"Merlin come on that relationship wouldn't have lasted, eventually you would have ended it. Better that it happened now before you were actually…Shit Merlin you really loved her didn't you! Are you insane as well."

"I am not…"

"Seriously Merlin how dysfunctional are you to even consider a relationship…"

The sound of the front door opening caused them both to turn and see Gwen walk in with Arthur behind her.

~~Page Break~~

"Oh, thank _God_ they are still _alive_!" Arthur said causing Gwen to giggle before hitting Arthur in the arm.

"How are you guys we heard you screaming on our way up the stairs." Gwen said calmly.

"We're _fine_." Merlin said at the same time Morgana started saying, "Will you please tell Mer _lin_ how much of a dysfunctional _idiot_ he is."

"Me, Dysfunctional! Look who's talking! If anyone is dysfunctional in this room, it's you!"

"Um, what's going on?"

"Merlin is mad because he blames _me_ for breaking up his relationship with Freya."

"Well it is your fault!"

"I repeat, she was _crazy_!" Morgana said putting a strong emphasis on the word crazy than turned to her brother for some help.

"She was sick she was getting help there is nothing wrong with that! It's just your backwards attitude confusing someone with an illness as being crazy it's just wrong and if she was crazy so what she was perfect, and we were happy. Oh, and if you really want to talk about dysfunctional why don't you take a road down memory lane back to all your messed up relationships." Merlin said taking deep breaths to calm himself. He didn't even realize that he'd gotten up and now was only a mere foot probably a lot closer to Morgana who was now looking up at him from her place on the couch.

Merlin sighed and just turned making his way back to the recliner only to see that Arthur already made his way towards it and sat down. He glared at Arthur and took a seat between Morgana and Gwen on the couch.

"Obviously you guys need to work through your issues."

"Shut up Prat."

"Idiot."

Gwen shakes her head and looks at Morgana who smiles and mouths 'boys' to her which makes her laugh. "Arthur's right though you two you should really talk, and I mean actually talk not yell." Seeing that both Morgana and Merlin were quiet she decides to speak up again, "Well go on. Merlin, you should start, apologize to Morgana."

"Why the hell should I apologize she started it!"

"Okay Morgana why don't you…"

"If anyone should apologize first its him…. Hey What did you mean dysfunctional! I am not dysfunctional and relationship wise well there's Nimue, Freya, and Mithian who…"

"Hey, don't bring my relationships into this. And yes, you are dysfunctional do you even hear yourself."

"This is so not what I meant by talking," Gwen said making her way towards Arthur. He smiled at her and patted his lap causing her to smile and roll her eyes before taking a seat. "You two should just stop come on you two are friends."

"Fine. Sorry."

"Sorry."

Gwen smiled," See was that too hard. You're both dysfunctional though, just letting you know."

~~Page Break~~

Morgana scoffs, "Okay Merlin now that we said sorry or whatever why don't you tell me what you meant."

"Merlin don't answer. Seriously as a friend and flat mate I am telling you not to answer that."

"Shut up Arthur. Come on Merlin tell me."

"Okay, I will…you first though."

"Really you need me to explain. Okay well Freya we already discussed so I guess there's Nimue. Seriously though well maybe, actually, you know what I think I'll let Arthur take this one. Arthur why don't you let Merlin know exactly how you felt about Nimue."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur and turned his head to the side in his cute Merlin style, the only thing missing from his face was his signature goofy adork-able smile. Arthur smiled and took that as a go ahead. "Alright should I start when she tried to poison you or when she burned you quite literally."

"She was horrible, wasn't she?" Merlin said shaking his head, "I kind of feel bad for what happened."

"Kind of?" "What exactly happened?", Arthur and Gwen said at the same time.

"Well she was just a horrible person really she, I don't even know where to start really, but that's not the point. The reason I'm kind of sorry is because… on the day when I was officially going to end our relationship everything just went wrong and to end a horrible day she ended up in the ER and um… I broke up with her in the ambulance.

Gwen gasped and turned to Arthur with a curious look wondering if it was true to which nodded.

"Okay anyway… I guess my relationship with Nimue was pretty dysfunctional relationship, and I guess maybe eventually Freya and I wouldn't have lasted but you didn't even give her a chance."

"I said I was sorry and let's not go back to her alright if she really wanted to be with you she would have answered one of your many calls and you wouldn't have given up trying to contact her so easily… no offense."

"Okay that's it, Arthur go sit with your sister and hit her for me please." Gwen said making Arthur get up and taking his seat on the recliner. Arthur sighed he knew she did that to get her own seat, but noticing that things were getting pretty heated between his sister and best friend… He decided it probably be best to separate them, so he went to his couch to sit in between them.

"Gwen!"

"Sorry Morgana but seriously a bit too far don't you think."

"It's alright Gwen don't worry now it's her turn. Who shall we start with Alvar, Valiant, Helios…"

"Whoa time out who said we were done. We haven't talked about Mithian yet." Morgana said smirking knowing she had one over on Merlin.

"Morgana, shut up." Merlin said leaning forward to look past Arthur and stare her in the eyes in his most serious look. Which to be fair only made her laugh. Arthur looked between them before he remembered something.

"Wait Merlin never… You wouldn't?... When?" Arthur said turning to Merlin and completely blocking his view from Morgana.

"I didn't I mean I did but I didn't. It's so not important? Ignore her, Morgana has no idea what she's saying."

"Oh, that is so not true. Not surprised you didn't tell Arthur though I mean it was a bit inconsiderate you snatching up his girlfriend." Morgana said looking at Merlin her smirk growing knowing her brother was hanging on her every word.

~~Page Break~~

Arthur turned to Merlin as if begging him to explain.

"Did you and Mithian…I mean I know you two always got along with each other and I suppose there were some instances where I wasn't there for her and you were but…I never thought… "

"Arthur, I didn't. I would never especially not when you were together. When you two were dating I was the perfect gentleman seriously I never even touched or looked at her…Maybe I did look at her like that, but I never had any intention of actually…I'm sorry and it's not like if I kept it a secret or anything a lot of people knew about it, Lance, Percy, Leon…that's not helping is it, but it wasn't a secret."

"Why would you go out with Mithian? When did you even… for how long did you…"

"Well she's intelligent and beautiful and she was just really kind. You were always ditching her and sending me to clean up your mess, so I guess we bonded. Umm I guess technically it was the day after you broke up with her but really, I guess it was just a couple of hours. We lasted till the first month of summer, so I guess it was five months."

"You went out with her for _FIVE_ months! How did I not know about this?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you broke up with her, so you could be with Gwen and after that for the whole semester you just ignored everyone and focused on Gwen. Seriously all the guys including Leon were thinking of just cutting you out of the group especially if it was for some chick. No offense, Gwen. You are way more than just some chick you're not even a chick you're an amazing woman and by 'chick' I was just quoting Gwaine I would never condescend you or any other women by calling them that. Anyways it's just that at the time you were his sole focus and well girls were not supposed to get in the way of us guys. So, Arthur I'm so sorry I really am."

"You're forgiven. I never actually thought you would have had the guts to go after my ex. Nice, I guess I kind of had a feeling, but I was such a jerk I never really thought about stepping down and letting both of you be happy…. I gotta ask though did you two…you know."

Merlin scoffed as if he was offended at the mere idea, "I'm not gonna tell you, I will tell you however that I was the perfect gentleman and unlike you I don't kiss and tell or quoting Gwaine, forgive me ladies, 'bang and tell'."

Arthur and Merlin laughed while Arthur gave him a quick 'bro hug' before hitting him on the arm." You have been spending far too much time with Gwaine and I'll take that as a no."

"Take it however you'd like but now I believe we're done talking about my former love life. Actually, I believe it's about time to talk about yours." Merlin says turning to Morgana.

"Me. I don't think so. I'll admit my relationships haven't always been the best, but they are in no way dysfunctional."

"Alright let's see Gwen as Morgana's best friend why don't you tell her what you thought of Alvar." Merlin said now smirking.

Gwen shook her head, "I am not getting involved in this…"

"Come on Gwen if Morgana dragged Arthur into this I'm dragging you as well."

"How nice of you." Gwen said glaring at Merlin and signaling for Arthur to help her.

"No, Gwen he has a point. Also, if anyone is going to tell me anything it might as well be you."

"Well I mean you already know anyway we don't need to talk anyways."

"I know, Merlin is just being ridiculous if he thinks I don't know about Alvar. I'd be an idiot if I didn't…Especially since Arthur and the rest of the 'knights' beat the crap out of him... and who knows how many other boyfriends." Morgana said with a smile resting her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"He was a cheating bastard. Hey Merlin, actually helped out with that." Arthur said wrapping his arm around his sisters and turning to Merlin giving him a pat on the back.

"No, he didn't. Please as if…you helped." Morgana said turning to Merlin in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"Why would you.?"

Merlin shook his head and messed up his hair before turning to Morgana to answer, "I kinda caught him cheating and at first I was mad but…" Merlin stopped not really sure how to tell the story, so he nudged Arthur signaling him to continue since he obviously couldn't. Arthur scoffed but turned and looked down at his sister.

"Well from I remember he caught him cheating with some girl. Did the stupid thing and went up to him and punched him in the face and started threatening him to tell you the truth and Alvar broke his arm when he twisted it behind his back…" Arthur was about to continue but Merlin cut him off, "I still managed to turn the fight around though…" "Hey I am telling the story here Merlin. Anyways Alvar wasn't going to listen to Merlin, and you didn't believe him when he told you the truth, so Merlin came to me and the knights and we kicked Alvar's arse and we made him tell you the truth." Arthur finished.

Morgana smiled before turning to Merlin, "Okay so I guess a thank you is in order, however he was just a cheating bastard he wasn't crazy or mentally ill. Also, didn't you tell me that you broke your arm when you fell down the stairs?"

"Well I was going to tell you, but you were being your usually bitchy self and you just assumed I was a clumsy idiot, so I just didn't tell you." Merlin smiled back as she leaned over and punched his shoulder softly. "Anyways. Helios was a bigger prat than Arthur."

"Okay he was a total arse, but that relationship didn't even last long enough for him to do anything. We went out for like two weeks."

"He was incredibly rude…" Gwen spoke up softly not sure if she really wanted to be involved in this conversation.

"Yes, he was. Once I realized his intention I obviously had to break it off."

"Alright what about Agravaine?"

~~Page Break~~

Morgana turned to Merlin and rolled her eyes. Time and time again she's told Merlin that nothing ever happened, but he refuses to believe her. Morgana scoffs before answering, "As if I would ever be involved with that old piss pot."

"Yes, well it did come as a bit of a shock when you passed his course. With an A no less." Merlin replied looking at her with a straight face before smiling. Morgana obviously not amused leaned forward basically on top of Arthur with her hand at the ready. "Weren't you also quite the teacher pet… Come on you can tell…Ow! Merlin said rubbing his face.

"Oops did I do that. Served you right you bloody git..." Morgana said smiling, "…If it's any consolation my palm hurts a bit. And as I said before _MULTIPLE TIMES_ I got that grade fair and square and I didn't _proposition_ myself to get it. You're just _mad_ cause I got a better grade."

Arthur smiled as he did his best to get Morgana off him and stop her from hitting Merlin further.

" _The lady doth protest too much, methinks_ (1) …Okay I'll stop… Arthur control your sister." Merlin said pulling Arthur towards himself and using him as a buffer from Morgana who got one of the couch pillows and was all but ready to beat him with it.

"Okay ENOUGH!" Arthur said getting up and walking towards the recliner. "Gwen get up it's your turn to deal with those two." Gwen scowled but got up either way and gave Arthur a small peck on the cheek before rolling her eyes and walking back to the couch this time choosing to push Merlin to the middle and sit on the side.

"Alright so that's it with Morgana's relationships." Gwen said hoping that the conversation would finally end and move on to a less offensive topic.

"I don't think so we've forgotten the worst of them all Valiant."

"Valiant? Merlin Valiant was the only decent one out of all of them. I'll admit the break up was unexpected but… "Morgana turned to look at her brother, "what did he do?"

"Nothing he was the cough perfect gentleman really no need to worry about it. Isn't that right Mer _lin._ "

Arthur turned to glare at Merlin telling him to shut it before he says something that will push Morgana over the line. Morgana noticing turns to Merlin. Merlin who now all off the sudden has wide eyes and is currently scooting his way further into Gwen's personal space.

"Merlin, what is it? Tell me, it's only fair."

"I think I rather not no offense."

"Merlin remember that time with Mordred when he got so scared he actually…"

"You said you would never speak of that."

"I won't unless you tell me."

"Morgana trust me forget what I said it's really for your own good."

Morgana glared and scooted closer to Merlin which caused him to accidentally jump on top of Gwen causing him to blush and stand up. "Sorry Gwen."

Gwen laughed nervously and choosing not to bear witness to the following set of events excused herself to the kitchen where she could keep a good distance and observe all the same.

Morgana stood up and turned back to Merlin, "The time where he got so scared and wet…"

"HeonlywentoutwithyoutomakeArthurmad!" He said in one breath not wanting Morgana to reveal that particular event, that took place during Mordred's six month's stay with him and Morgana, to Arthur.

"He what Arthur what. A little slower please."

"He only dated you to piss Arthur off."

Morgana scoffed, "That's not true."

Arthur sighed and nodded, "Sorry Morgana but it is he was an asshole he always rubbed it in. Well he never actually said anything, but it was written all over his smug face."

"Arthur not everything is about you. I don't believe that just, not Valiant."

"It's true Morgana, and before you start shouting about how not everything is about me and I don't know what else in this particular instance it was."

"How did it happen?"

"Merlin actually found out and put the fear of God into him trust me."

Morgana laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard, "Merlin. Put the 'fear of God' into Valiant? Seriously?"

"Oh yes you remember Will's friend Daegal well he brought his pet snake to school, don't ask me why, and well it got loose and found its way to where Merlin was talking to Valiant. Merlin picked up the snake and threatened Valiant with it, it was really quite incredible."

"Sure, but that's not what I meant. How can you be so sure that the reason he went out with me was because he wanted to get to you? And not because I am an intelligent, kind, talented, and together wonderful person."

Merlin and Arthur turn to each other and laugh, "Don't forget modest."

Morgana scowled and decided to go see what Gwen was up to now tired of the conversation.

"Oh, don't run away." Merlin said using his best Arthur voice before bursting out laughing again which only made Arthur laugh.

* * *

 _ **( 1. ) is from Shakespeare's Hamlet**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **So that's it… for now at least. Chapter Two will go up hopefully by Saturday and will be the final chapter of this story. However next time I will be bashing Arthur and Gwen's choice of dates. And soon after I'm thinking about making another story all together about the events of the Merlin cast with the events that happened in this Modern AU story that I have written. Anyways thanks for reading please let me know what you think via review or PM so that I can make the story better. I will do my best to answer any and all questions the best I can. Thanks again.**_

 _ **Agent C.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"So, Arthur don't you think it's my turn to sit on the recliner? It is mine after all…" Arthur got up and scoffed.

"Take it and shall I remind you that it is not yours but ours as I helped you choose and purchase it."

Merlin smiled and made his way towards Arthur and the recliner and took his seat. "Thank you _sire_. So, do you think perhaps it's time we get another that way we can both stop fighting over it."

Arthur smirked, "Perhaps but I doubt it." Arthur said still standing next to Merlin.

"You know you should forgive her, I know you're a still bit upset. However, like you said you and Freya were never going to last ill or not."

Merlin turned to Arthur and shook his head, "I have forgiven her it's just she's a bit irritable from time to time trying to get one over on me."

"Well Mer _lin_ you being an only child probably don't recognize…"

"Recognize what?"

"Morgana has been that way with me our entire lives. It's just her way of showing you she cares about you and your family to her, to both of us."

"So, what all her mistreatment of me is her way of showing me how much love she has towards me as a brother." Merlin scoffed and frowned. Yes, it is true he was an only child and yes, he was familiar with sibling rivalry being witness to both many fights between Arthur and Morgana as well as Elyan and Gwen however really doubted the fact that Morgana saw him as a brother sometimes. Sometimes it even seemed as if she really hated him and he couldn't believe that any siblings would truly hate each other in that sort of fashion.

"Exactly. Besides I remember several instances where she was hurt or ill and you were always there for her. Waiting for her to recover with flowers in your hand just to make her smile… she did the same for you. When you were hurt she waited by your side, Gwen literally had to drag her away from you."

"Speaking of Gwen should we go check what they're doing in our kitchen?"

"They have been there for a while… "

"Merlin!"

Arthur and Merlin both turned to the sound of Morgana's voice., Merlin stood and quickly both made their way to the kitchen to see Morgana and Gwen laughing.

~~Page Break~~

"Sorry about that Gwen," Morgana started as she entered the kitchen to see that Gwen was looking through Merlin and Arthur's Pantry, I know you don't like it when we fight even if it is some teasing…. So, did you find anything in there or should we order take out…Although I have to say I am surprised didn't you just come back from dinner with Arthur?"

Morgana pulled a chair out from Merlin's and Arthur's kitchen table and sat down. She saw Gwen close the refrigerator door and sit on the chair across from her.

"It's a bit empty when was the last Merlin and Arthur went grocery shopping? As for dinner it was lovely, but Arthur was acting a bit weird…I actually thought he was going to you know…but he didn't. Do you think he might end it…Or am I just over thinking everything again?" Gwen said rambling. Morgan laughed softly at the ridiculous thought everyone could tell how much Arthur loved her. Morgana briefly wondered if Arthur _was_ going to propose but chickened out.

"Gwen. Arthur is completely and utterly in love with you. Of that there is no doubt. Maybe there is something going on with Arthur, but I doubt it concerns you. Maybe your just getting cold feet. I mean things are starting to get serious with Arthur, again, and usually around this time in any of your relationships you freak out and break it off or make any excuse to make them break it off."

"I wouldn't I love Arthur I do but…I just don't know I mean we have so much history between us which is a good thing, but like you said when it comes to relationships I guess I've sort of developed a pattern."

"You know I was making fun of Merlin, but perhaps you were the one in need of some light teasing."

"Don't start."

"I think I will. You've dated Arthur how many times...two no now makes three times. Lance about twice and I believe…"

"Morgana come on." Gwen whined to her best friend from across the table and shook her head to stop.

"…you even went out with Gwaine out of all people, yeah it was pretty brief, and I believe it was probably just to get Arthur upset but still…Hmm is there anyone else you've gone out with beside Lance, Arthur, and Gwaine?"

Gwen sighed and put her head down on the table covering her head with her arms. She felt Morgana poke her arm and looked. "I suppose it's only fair since you've told me about all of your relationships…unless your keeping something or someone from me.?"

Morgana laughed softly, "No, there's no one else, now spill."

Gwen sat up and looked at Morgana, "You act as if my love life is some juicy form of gossip. There's no one else…Well I guess there is someone else, but we were five."

Morgana smiled from across the table trying to picture a young Gwen holding hands with someone. "Ooh wow do I know them? Does Arthur need to fear someone from your past coming and carrying you away…"

Gwen laughed before scolding Morgana, "Yes, you know him, no Arthur doesn't need to worry. I think he's more your type now."

"Really? Now I am interested who is it?"

"You know Leon, right?"

Morgana's jaw dropped and realizing what she was doing she quickly changed her expression and allowed a smile to graze her lips. "Really you and Leon?"

"Yeah, but we were five, so it really wasn't anything serious. So, if you are interested no need to worry about that."

"Well he is definitely handsome, but I think he is too much of a gentleman to even think about being with me. There's also the fact that Leon is one of Arthurs best mate he wouldn't even dare touch me. Back in Highschool he would glare at any boy who even tried looking my way."

"You have a point there."

"So just Leon or is there someone else, you should just tell me now or I suppose I could probably ask Elyan. I am sure he'll tell me."

"Well I did like Merlin, but like Leon he was much to noble to even try anything and well at the time we were best friends. I did kiss him though once and guess it was alright. Morgana? Are you alright, why are you staring at me like that?" Morgana indeed was staring at her as if she'd gone bonkers. Morgana blinked a few times than tilted her head to the side.

"Did I here you right?"

"Umm yes, oh come on Morgana it can't be that much of a shock."

"Merlin!" Morgana said loudly and quickly winced as she saw Gwen's look telling her to shut up. She was about to reply when Arthur and Merlin walked in looking around the room trying to find any sort of problem.

~~Page Break~~

Arthur quickly looked around the kitchen before turning to his sister with a questioning look, "Is everything alright?"

Morgana frowned, "Does it look like there is something wrong Arthur?"

Arthur sheepishly ran his hand through his hair before deciding to take a seat. "I suppose not."

Merlin however seemed far more confident as he rests his arm against the counter, "So ladies what exactly were you doing?"

Morgana and Gwen turned to look at him then to each other, Arthur could see that Gwen had wide eyes and was blushing while Morgana had calmed her expressions and turned to Merlin talking to him in her most annoyed tone. "None of your business Mer _lin_ , if you must know we were just talking."

Merlin made his way to the only chair remaining and scoffed, "I suppose hmm… I wonder is it natural for you to have conversations where you yell my name. If so, please tell me the details, because I believe it would make it my business; especially since I am apparently involved."

Morgana apparently bested blushed and looked down which only caused Merlin to smirk finally happy the fates smiled down on him instead of her for a change.

Arthur turned to Gwen, "So Guinevere would you like some tea. Let's make tea." Arthur stood up and nudged Gwen to get up.

"Make some for me too." Merlin said then turned to look at Morgana, "So Morgana would you care to enlighten me."

Morgana apparently no longer seemed fazed and now had a, typical, smirk on her face which made Merlin falter.

"If you must know I was discovering something quite shocking…Apparently you have kept not one, but two relationships from Arthur. Oh, how you hurt him so." Morgana said dramatically causing Arthur to put the tea kettle in his hands down and turned to look at them.

Merlin seemed surprised as well not sure where she was going with this new allegation. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just you and …" Morgana paused for effect fully certain that Arthur was looking at her, her brother was so easy. "You and Gwen."

~~Page Break~~

What happened next only made Morgana happier then she already was. It was short lived since she managed to catch the glare her friend was sending her, but then Arthur had a scowl on his face and was glaring daggers at Merlin's back, which brought back her smile. Merlin looked out raged at the mere thought then turned to look at Arthur with a glint of fear in his eye. "Arthur? That is not true, trust her to try and slander her way out of the conversation and try to drag me through the mud." Seeing that Arthur still didn't seem to believe his answer he added, "Seriously I never laid hands on Gwen. She's my best friend!"

Arthur's eyes still didn't shift from Merlin's form which caused him to squirm. Merlin's eyes finally widened for a moment before laughing and turned to Morgana then Gwen and smiled. "I'd almost forgotten about that. I suppose it was quite adorable at the time, but I wouldn't say it was an actual relationship, Gwen."

Gwen feigned shock and put her hand over her heart, "Oh, Merlin must you hurt me so, …" she laughed then when she saw the look Arthur was giving her face turned serious. "Arthur, I can assure you that nothing happened between me and Merlin. We never even dated at all. We were twelve, we shared one kiss and that's it."

"You probably could have left out the kiss…"

Merlin turned to Arthur and gave him his best puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Gwen, "You were twelve?"

"Eleven, Merlin was twelve at the time."

"And you two never dated?"

Gwen shook her head, "We decided not to."

"Nothing's happened recently?"

"Enough! Arthur, you know that nothing has happened can we stop this interrogation" Gwen turned around and decided to turn the hob off, she then picked up the kettle and pour herself a cup of tea.

"Alright you can stop clattering your teeth Merlin."

Arthur turned to Merlin and saw him frown. "How exactly did you get Gwen to kiss someone like you?"

Merlin sighed muttered something that distinctively sounded like prat before he answered. "We'd just gotten back from a trip and I'd gotten sick, no one was home, Gwen decided to stay at my place for a while and then she kissed me."

"That's not exactly how it happened though?" Gwen said with a smile causing Arthur to turn.

"Oh really? How exactly did it go Guinevere?"

"Well that day our class went to compete in several academic events I know because I got first place in wood shop and second in poetry, Merlin got first, second in art, and first again in spelling. I am still quite proud of those accomplishments…"

Arthur cut her off and turned to Merlin, "You got first place…in poetry?", he sniggered and stopped when Merlin smacked his shoulder.

"Yes, I took poetry and got several first place ribbons for it mind you so say what you want."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised I always knew you were a girl."

"I always knew you were a prat."

Morgana sighed as she sipped her tea, "Gwen can you continue your story?", at this Arthur turned and nodded.

"you can tell me what other girly events Merlin took later."

Merlin sighed, "Poetry, Story Telling, Science Technology Engineering and Mathematics (STEM), and History…" When Gwen cleared her throat he added, "Home economics."

"Home economics?" Arthur said with a smile

"Cooking, baking, crocheting, knitting, etc." Merlin grumbled with a scowl waiting for him to tease him. As no teasing came Gwen continued her tale only to be interrupted by Morgana.

"Did Merlin compete in all those events?"

"Yes, I did but they were at different times usually artistic events like poetry were on one day and academic events like S.T.E.M. or spelling on another. Gwen was also in… what was it you wrote essay's?"

"…. Anyways we finished competing and they had just dropped us off at our school. We decided we were gonna walk home and we took a detour to the park…"

"Yes, I remember you made me push you on the swing and then it started to rain. I said we should head home but you didn't want to…now that I think about it, it was all your fault that I got sick."

"I did apologize. So as Merlin said it started to rain and after a while we finally decided that we should probably go inside so we went to Merlin's house. Like he said his mother wasn't home and I could tell Merlin was getting sick as he already started sneezing, so I stayed with him. Also, it was still raining, and I didn't want to walk home alone."

Morgana sighed, "Look Gwen as interesting as this story is can you just skip to the kiss."

Gwen sighed but nodded, "We were watching the telly, television, and well merlin looked adorable and I just went for it. It was a mistake though apparently."

"I was planning on kissing you back! I was just in shock I never expected you my best friend to just kiss me out of nowhere! And by the time I was going to you pulled away."

"I know, but still. I was so embarrassed, and your face did not help at all" Gwen said and giggled causing Merlin to frown unsuccessfully.

"As I said I was shocked. I did manage to talk eventually, and I told Gwen that while I was very flattered it be best if we just stayed friends and it probably wouldn't be very friendly of me to get her sick."

Gwen scoffed, "That's not how I remember it?"

"Well, Guinevere that's the way it happened. It's basically the gist of it."

Merlin smiled and turned to Morgana, "You are quite wicked, but it seems whatever you tried to do it obviously backfired."

Arthur smiled, "See family bonding how sweet and you said you didn't care."

"What are you talking about Arthur?" Morgana said turning to her brother.

"Merlin said that you guys could never even resemble family, I disagreed."

Morgana frowned at that before turning to Merlin.

"I said that we couldn't be siblings because we're always fighting. Arthur said that that was normal for siblings and the only reason I didn't know is because I am an only child."

Morgana nodded but the frown still didn't leave her face.

"Is it Arthur's turn now?" Gwen said trying to break the silence.

"My turn?"

"Yes, we talked about Merlin's, Morgana's, and mine…yes mine while you too were in the lounge… And before you go on and say it's not fair because both of you weren't here you know about all my relationships Arthur, well except for Leon, but before you go call him I'd like to let you know that we were FIVE years old. So, I believe it's your turn." Gwen finished her rant and decided to take a sip of her tea before going to join the rest of them at the table.

Arthur seemed as if he wanted to protest but at Gwen's glare decided against it. "Well as you all know I dated Sophia, Vivian, Mithian, Elena, and of course you."

"We know so that leads us to the bashing part," Morgana said, "and since Sophia was the first and I really didn't like her she can go first."

Merlin sighed, "She wasn't as bad as Vivian, she was horrid."

"Yes, you're right however unlike Vivian Sophia threatened to stay away from Arthur, as if I would ever date him." At their looks she added, "She didn't know I was Arthur's sister, probably didn't help when I introduced myself as Morgana La Fayette instead of Morgana Pendragon."

"Why did you use your mother's maiden name?" Arthur asked.

"Well back then I didn't like associating myself with you, anyways it's probably a good thing that I did or otherwise I never would have known how much of a bitch she really was."

Merlin nodded and added, "Don't forget she was a gold digger… if she managed to catch Arthur Pendragon at fourteen imagine what poor rich bloke she has now."

Morgana shuddered at the thought.

"Okay so Sophia is done shall we move on…"

"No. I actually think Morgana would love to hear this. Morgana did you know that Arthur was so in _love_ with Sophia that he…"

"Merlin, shut it."

"…he proposed! At four…Oww Arthur stop!" Merlin managed as Arthur decided to punch him in the gut and kick him in the shin. Arthur only stopped as he saw Morgana get up.

"Not surprised he fell in love with her overnight Vivian too."

"You proposed?" Gwen said eyes widened, "At fourteen! How long were you two together when you proposed?"

Merlin answered that one as Arthur obviously didn't want too. "I believe he proposed on his third day of knowing her… it could have been the fourth."

At this Gwen's had a furious expression on her face that shocked the others as Gwen was never furious. "Only THREE days! Arthur we've been together three times by now the first lasted a year! The second eighteen months! And now four months! A lot more than three damn days and you never even proposed to me. Yes, I'll take the fact that you were fourteen and probably DELUSIONAL, but seriously!"

Arthur frowned and looked away his eyes finding Merlin's who were saying he'd better ask the question right away and he better make it good. Arthur nodded with all intent of doing it at that moment, but then Merlin shook his head and gave him a look that said, _'you're bonkers ask her right now and she'll rip your head off you ass!'_

It was Morgana however who decided to break the silence, "Well in my brother's defense he did think with his dick a lot back then."

Gwen calmed at that and smiled at her attempt to lighten the situation, "Sorry, it was just a shock. Probably said more than I should have. You shouldn't propose to me…not unless you actually want to…and certainly not right now whenever you'd like that be good. Even if you don't… I'll stop talking now…"

Arthur smiled and took her hand, "I love you, Guinevere… and while I would love to propose to you right this second it won't do you justice. When I do propose it'll be one worthy of an I do."

At seeing Merlin and Morgana smile out of the corner of his eyes he smiled seeing as apparently, he said something right.

"Vivian was also quite bad but at least he didn't propose, also Vivian was a bit better than Sophia for one she wasn't a gold digger."

Arthur nodded and decided to add, "Yes there is that, but now that I think back her personality was horrible she was incredibly rude all of the time."

"You only went out with her cause she was hot not to mention head cheerleader." Merlin add before he saw Morgana's glare. "Alright co head cheerleader, whatever."

"Yes, so that's Sophia and Vivian, after that was Gwen but as she is perfect in every way body, heart, and soul she will be skipped," Arthur said happy when Gwen blushed and kicked his foot under the table telling him to knock it off," Mithian well we already discussed she was a wonderful person, but I was a douche never paying attention to her as I was still in love with you. Then it was you again, then the whole Lancelot incident happened…Then Elena she was really beautiful and as Merlin has mentioned to me multiple time we did have a lot in common I guess the only thing that was bad… well not really bad was that she had her moments where she became really clumsy…kind of like you, Merlin. Anyways that about it.

~~Page Break~~

Morgana yawned causing them to look at her, "Sorry a bit tired is all. Shall we get going Gwen or…" At Gwen's look signaling that she was planning on staying the night she frowned before continuing, "Oh, right then perhaps I could stay too?"

She turned to Merlin who merely nodded.

"You can take my room if you'd like. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Morgana frowned she knew how uncomfortable the couch was to sleep in… well at least for her. "Or we can both sleep on the bed together?"

Merlin seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say and as she turned to see what he was looking at she frowned again. "Oh, come on Arthur don't be a prat. It's not like Merlin and I haven't slept together…" At Arthur's out raged look she added, "Just sleep Arthur get your head out of the gutter. So, Merlin what do you say?"

After checking with Arthur who nodded and gave him a glare as if daring him to try anything, which Morgana didn't miss seeing, "Yeah…sure like you said it's not like we haven't before. Also, Arthur I'd like to remind you of what you said before about Morgana and I being brother and sister so please stop looking at me like that. It's not like the minute we close the door we're going jump each other and have sex!... unlike you and Gwen." Merlin said the last part softly but by the frown on Arthurs face and blush on Gwen he figured it wasn't as quietly as he thought.

"Fine," Arthur said trying to fill the silence as quickly as possible. "Before we head to bed, I have to ask… When did you…" Arthur was cut off by Morgana who rolled her eyes at the question.

"Back when this was _my_ flat. We slept on what is now your bed think about that when you climb inside the sheets." Morgana said the last part intended to be a joke but at Arthur terrified expression she figured he didn't take it as such.

"Right then, Goodnight."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So that's the story. I hope you liked it. I think it was a bit rushed but the result to me at least isn't so bad. Anyways tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**

 **~Agent C.**


End file.
